So, You Want To Date My Daughter
by Forfun100
Summary: Dads protecting their little girls. A collaborative work, of fathers looking out for their little ones. Starring Tristan McLean and Fredrick Chase, featuring the Lord of the Underworld. One Shot cause I have a lot daddy daughter feels. Rated for little bit of language.


_**Hey friends! One shot time.**_

_**So this is essentially a story written in the style of a slam poem. Italicized words are the ones I would stress were I speaking it.**_

_**You'll figure out what it's about by the end, the title sort of gives it away but whateves.**_

_**Beware of the constantly changing POV's (You'll know by the bolded T, F, B, H, and A)**_

**Tristan's POV**

From the day her mother told me, she was pregnant, I knew I had an obligation to that baby. When I found out we were having a girl, I knew I was screwed. Because of the simple fact, that she was going to become my world. I knew right away, that baby girl who wasn't yet the size of my fist, would forever have me wrapped around her little finger.

**Fredrick's POV**

Though I didn't expect her, and will admit, I didn't want her. The instant that little girl looked at me, when her mother refused to take her back. I was a goner. I saw eyes that admired me, eyes that loved me, eyes that were blind to the fact, that she wasn't something I'd had in mind. I saw in her little silver eyes, a light that she gave to me. I noticed how small she was, how small and how beautiful.

**T**

On that day of screaming and sweating, when my hand grew numb from the bone crushing strength her mother possessed, I heard angel's sing through her tears. I had never seen anything on this planet more beautiful than her, and I have still yet to see anything quiet as wonderful as she still is. When I held her in my arms, enthralled with her innocent curiosity, I promised her something. I promised her, I would love and protect her all the days of my life.

**F**

I spent my days loving that little girl as best as I could. I kissed her precious forehead each night as I rocked her to sleep in my dead tired arms, before I went back to work. One night, I slept with her on my stomach, as I graded papers and made us a budget so I could save money for the college education she _deserved_. I bounced her on my lap between classes and asked my students not to mind the sleeping baby on my desk because I didn't trust my baby girl with anyone but me.

**T**

She was my light in the darkness, when her mother left me, I wondered how I was going to raise this little girl without a mom. I wondered how I was going to afford this baby, I wondered how much she'd hate me in the future for not being her mother. I wondered if she'd blame me for driving her mother off. I remember, the first time she got sick, her cheeks flushed with rose, her crying watery eyes, her coughs between wails. I didn't leave her for one minute, until her fever left. Because even though I wasn't sure how I was going to raise her, I knew I couldn't live without her.

**F**

I married a woman, who I was sure my baby girl would love. I married a woman and thought, my daughter needs a mother, I married a woman whom I thought my little girl would grow to adore. But, Cinderella had poisoned the name of stepmothers by then. And I chose to hope my baby girl would learn to love her mother, I chose to hope she'd love her new brothers. I chose to be _blind_... because I chose believe what the world told me was good for my sweet little girl.

**T**

The day my father died, a bit of me did as well, but with my hands shaking, tears streaming down my face, I still went to pick up my daughter from school. When I greeted her in the school yard, she handed me a picture she'd drawn that said in printed text, 'My Super Hero Is' and drawn below in a hardly readable text she's written, 'my daddy'. Being someone's daddy is something remarkable. Especially when your own daddy was gone.

**F**

Nobody's seven year old, _runs_ _away_. That just doesn't happen, but it did happen, to me. My baby girl, my sweet innocent daughter, ran away from home, because her blood attracted monsters. Because I couldn't protect her from her nightmares, I couldn't keep her safe. No. She ran from me and from my home because I couldn't protect her, and I was struck. With a crippling. Harrowing sense of failure. I... I failed my daughter. I failed the light of my life. I failed those little silver eyes that once looked at me with awe. Who fails their pride and joy?

**T**

I got a _job_. I got a _good_ job. I got a good job that _paid_ _well_, that I actually liked. I got a job, that provided me with security. I could finally afford to get my little girl _health_ _insurance_. I could finally get us out of the gutter. I could show my baby girl that there is more to life, and that success can happen. I got a job and I could finally provide for her all the things a father should be able to provide. I didn't mean to shut her out, when I'd meant to protect her. I didn't mean to make her feel unloved, when I tried to hide her away from the cruel world. I didn't intend on making her spiteful of me.

**F**

I'd driven my baby girl away. My daughter, the one person I would have done anything for. I drove away the first person who ever showed me true love. I would have taken back any coldness she saw in me if I could. That was my little girl. She left, because she thought I hated her. And still, I put money into that savings account, just in case I saw her again, just in case she still wanted to go to college.

**T**

By the time she was thirteen, she'd committed a felon. My sweet angel, the little girl I rocked to sleep every night. The one I lifted high above my head so her laughter would sing. That baby of mine. A _felon_. I asked myself where did I go wrong, and that led me to send her away. As if that helped any. As if sending away a rebellious kid would do anything. I thought it'd show her that I cared. I thought it'd show her I loved her, that I wanted her to have a better future. Apparently, it only showed my fictionalized indifference toward her.

**F**

She wrote me a letter, years after she'd first run away. It was short, hardly even a proper hello. But I still carry it with me, everywhere I go. It makes me feel as if she's close to me still. Like she's still my baby girl with a mop head of blonde sitting atop her head, eyes gleaming with her love of me. The letter is in my right breast pocket, it always is.

**T**

And then... She went away to some special school in Manhattan, where she happened to meet you.

**F**

She came home, and she told me she'd made a friend, and your name was mentioned more and more until she told me she may have had a crush on you.

**Both POV**

And I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid you've just met your _worst_ _nightmare_.

**F**

I'm sure you don't realize this yet, but _I_ am the one thing you will always fear.

**T**

_I am_ the one who makes you shake at the very thought of our meeting.

**F**

I am her father.

**T**

I'm the one who raised that leap of joy in your heart.

**F**

I gave her the very beginning of her life.

**T**

I fed her, her first words.

**F**

Taught her, her first lessons.

**B**

I created the little princess that you now call your girlfriend.

**T**

_Please_, be careful how you use that term.

**F**

Don't invite me to hate you.

**T**

I've seen the other boys who have had the 'hots' for my very flesh and blood.

**F**

I've seen the way boys stare at my baby girl.

**B**

The way they drool like dogs staring at a juicy stake.

**F**

_My daughter_ is not a piece of meat.

**T**

My daughter is not a toy to be unwrapped on Christmas morning.

**B**

But the funny thing is, I'm not worried about her.

**T**

I'm not worried about her getting catcalled.

**F**

I'm not worried about her receiving unwanted gestures.

**B**

I know she can handle any man who decides to grab her ass. _Because_,

**T**

From the first moment I felt her kick inside her mother's belly I knew she'd be able to _kick your ass._

**F**

When she was four years old and ran into my legs, I knew she'd be able to knock you down, no matter what it was you did to her.

**B**

That is _not_ the point.

**T**

I know she could break you like a twig

**F**

I know she'd never let you disrespect her.

**B**

What I worry about is you taking the heart I spent so long filling with love and breaking it apart for your own amusement.

**T**

I _fear_ the day my baby girl comes home crying because of something you said.

**F**

I tremble at the very _thought_ of her lip quivering, because you got in a fight and you just won't listen to her.

**T**

I have dedicated my life to teaching my daughter how to love. Spent all her years trying to show her just how wonderful things like love can be.

**F**

My days were spent teaching that girl to be all she could be. I let her reach for the stars, I watched her grow, I watched her fall in love with you... I bet you didn't know that her first word was papa, because when she was little she'd call me that. She outgrew it, when she thought I outgrew her.

**Hades POV**

Life has been _cruel_ to my daughter. It's my fault that life has been so horrid. And all I ask of you, _beg_ of you, is that you love her. The way she is meant to be loved. Love her, in all the ways I can't. Love her, and never break her heart.

**T**

I know that some days you'll want to scream.

**F**

I know she's not always the easiest to deal with.

**H**

I know that it won't always be fun.

**All POV**

But that's what love _is_. Love is about commitment, and caring, and being there until the end no matter what they do, or how much the piss you off.

**T**

I kissed her cheeks, comforted her, promised her she'd never be alone.

**F**

I used to tell her she could grow up to be anything she wanted to be. And now she comes home and tells me that she wants to marry you.

**H**

I was never there for her. But you... You _can_ be. Treat her right. For the love of the gods, _please_.

**A**

If my baby chose you then you need to show me, that you are _worthy_ of her picking.

**B**

I did not raise her to choose simply what she could get _easily_.

**T**

From the day of her birth I promised to protect her. And I haven't always kept that promise. But when it comes to you, I swear on my own grave I will protect her from you. I've spent enough time in the film industry to make it look like an accident.

**F**

If my baby comes home crying because of you. I hope you already have your funeral plans in order. Because you've seen me fighting in a World War Two fighter plane. You know out of anything you've been put up against, I'm the one who could finally get the job done.

**H**

I've seen the monster's you've faced, kid. And let me tell you, they have nothing on me. If you even dare to break my sweet girl's heart, you will have wished you had never met her... Actually you probably won't remember you ever met her.

**A**

If you manage to break her heart you can be assured that I am going to break you.

**F**

And even _then_, that won't be enough.

**T**

This may have escaped your notice, but that daughter of mine is tough as nails.

**H**

She has come back from the dead, and still. I know if you break her heart, there will be nothing worse.

**T**

Nothing more earth shattering.

**F**

Nothing more _painful_ than that.

**A**

Because she has given you her heart.

**T**

And I... I know what that means, because all this time, I've been watching that heart grow. I've watched her learn, I've watched her grow up into the young woman you now find yourself in love with. And I know exactly how wonderful her heart is. Her love is sacred.

**F**

Her love is true.

**H**

Her love is pure.

**A**

And if you fuck with that, then you have another thing coming.

**H**

I may not have been the one to raise her, but I _will_ be the one to protect her.

**T**

Look, I don't want to be the bad guy.

**F**

The villain.

**H**

The reason you run.

**A**

But you have to understand that she is my everything. She is my life. She is my joy. And she is my world.

**F**

I lost her once, and I know that nobody should ever suffer that fate. So, _please_, Percy. Take care of her, love her, and never let her go.

**H**

Frank, cherish that daughter of mine, as I know she will cherish you. Let her be _right _about you. Be the best thing that has ever happened to her.

**T**

As a final note. My daughter was the only thing I had in this world. She is my only love. And I know she has enough room in that heart of hers for you too, Jason, but listen to me. She needs you, I only hope you can be all she dreams of.

**A**

What you need to realize is that I will always be her first love, but you... You will always mean more to her, because she picked you. And if my daughter picked you, then maybe, you might just be worthy of her.

_**You like the poems? Should I do more? Any ideas? Comment if you've got any ideas on your mind!**_


End file.
